


Ce n'était pas du jus de citrouille

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Draco Malfoy Being an Idiot, Fun, Hogwarts, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Slice of Life, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Drago a voulu faire une mauvaise plaisanterie à Harry Potter. Mais celle-ci se retourne contre lui.Ou quand Drago a versé une potion d'amour dans un verre, et que Ron l'a bue sans faire exprès.Texte écrit lors d'une nuit d'HPF
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ce n'était pas du jus de citrouille

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un minuscule texte :) n'empêche, j'aimerais bien écrire sur ce pairing, un jour.  
> Je n'ai pas eu le temps de développer, mais j'écrirais peut-être une partie 2. :)  
> Le thème de cette nuit d'écriture était "blâme".

Drago avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand Ronald Weasley s’était emparé du verre qu’il destinait à son crétin de meilleur ami binoclard, Harry Potter. Il était passé par toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel : le blanc de l’horreur, le rose de la honte, le rouge de la rage, et le vert du dégoût. Finalement, son choix s’était arrêté sur un teint cendreux tout à fait ravissant, ce que lui avait d’ailleurs fait remarquer cette peste de Pansy Parkinson en gloussant comme un dindon asthmatique. 

— Ah, mon pauvre Drago, t’es dans la bouse de dragon jusqu’au cou ! dit Blaise Zabini avec un sourire mesquin. Dans deux minutes, Weasmoche va te sauter à la gueule, et rien ne pourra le retenir. 

— Impossible, murmura Drago, une lueur d’effroi brillant dans ses yeux gris, impossible… Dites-moi que Weasmoche n’a pas bu le contenu de ce satané gobelet. 

— Mais si, susurra Nott d’un ton narquois, et il a l’air de trouver ça très bon. 

Blaise, Pansy, Théodore et Drago tournèrent la tête vers la table des Gryffondor, de l’autre côté de la Grande Salle, où l’on voyait à présent Ronald Weasley se pourlécher les babines d’un air intrigué en contemplant son verre de jus de citrouille. Qui, au grand dam de Drago, contenait autre chose que du jus de citrouille. 

— Voilà ce qu’on récolte quand on essaie de faire une blague à Potter, lança Nott d’un air dégagé en ouvrant son Manuel de Métamorphose niveau 5 sur ses genoux. Il est imprévisible, et ses imbéciles de copains le sont tout autant. Quand Weasley viendra te rouler une galoche devant tout le réfectoire, tu ne pourras blâmer que les trois neurones qui se promènent dans ta tête. Ça doit être dur d’être stupide, ajouta-t-il d’un air condescendant. 

Et il tourna une page de son manuel sans même lever les yeux vers Drago. Ce dernier hésita entre lui faire bouffer son satané livre ou enfoncer la tête de Pansy dans son bol de porridge. Elle riait tellement fort à présent que la moitié des élèves de Serpentard s’était retournés vers leur petit groupe et les dévisageait avec un agacement grandissant. 

— La ferme, Pansy, la somma Blaise sans avoir l’air de le penser vraiment. 

— Tu gênes ma concentration, ajouta Nott. 

— « Quand Weasley viendra te rouler une galoche », voulut répéter Pansy, entre deux hoquets, des larmes d’hilarité coulant sur ses joues. 

— Pansy, la prévint Drago d’un ton qui se voulait glacial mais qui était en fait affolé, si tu dis un mot de plus, je t’explose la cervelle. 

— « … Trois neurones… », hurla Pansy en se tenant les côtes. 

Drago n’y tint plus. Il dégaina sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le visage courbaturé de rires de Pansy Parkinson, mais au moment où il s’apprêtait à lui lancer un maléfice cuisant histoire de ne plus supporter la vision de sa sale tronche alors que le drame de sa vie se jouait, quelqu’un cria son nom à l’autre bout de la Grande Salle. 

— Ah, fit Blaise avec un sourire goguenard, ça commence. 

— Tu ferais bien de te sauver si tu ne veux pas attirer la honte sur notre douce et noble maisonnée, dit Nott d’un air docte. 

— Il n’a pas tort, renchérit Blaise. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon image soit associée à ta petite personne en train de rouler des pelles à Weasley. Dégage. 

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il lui jeta sa pomme dans la tronche. Furieux et au bord de la nausée, Drago prit ses jambes à son cou, chacun de ses pas le rapprochant d’une mort certaine. A la table des Gryffondor régnait une zizanie sans nom. Ronald Weasley s’était levé du banc qu’il occupait, et mugissait le nom de Drago sous les yeux écarquillés de ses camarades. Dire que c’était à Potter, que Drago réservait cette plaisanterie… Dire qu’il avait acheté ce fichu philtre d’amour avec pour unique ambition de faire vivre un calvaire à Potter, à le ridiculiser devant sa basse-cour… Et c’était Weasmoche qui scandait son nom à présent, sous les regards choqués de leurs professeurs. Merlin. C’était un cauchemar. Drago devait disparaître avant que Weasley ne pose les yeux sur lui, et… 

Merde. Il l’avait vu. Drago franchit les portes du réfectoire au moment où Weasley bondissait de sa table en échappant aux empoignades de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et du Balafré. 

— DRAGO, MON AMOUUUR ! hurla Ron en se lançant à sa poursuite dans les couloirs de Poudlard tandis que tous les élèves observaient la scène, interloqués. ATTENDS-MOI, MA PETITE FOUINE, J’ARRIVE ! 

— MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! CESSEZ IMMEDIATEMENT VOS ÂNERIES ! vociféra McGonagall de l’autre côté du mur. 

— MAIS JE L’AIMEUUUUH ! 

Drago crut entendre le rire diabolique de cette peste de Parkinson avant de piquer un sprint et de s’engager dans les escaliers, espérant ainsi semer son amoureux transi. 

Il grimpa et descendit quatre étages. Se cacha derrière trois tapisseries. Emprunta tous les passages secrets qu’il connaissait. Chaque fois, Weasmoche le rattrapait, un indéfectible sourire aux lèvres. Il était bien plus endurant que Drago ne l’aurait pensé, mais cela n’arrangeait en rien l’aversion croissante que Drago éprouvait à son endroit. 

Et Drago ne pouvait que se blâmer, pour la situation affreuse dans laquelle il s’était lui-même fourrée… 

« Si mon père savait », pensait-il. 

Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’approfondir cette réflexion horrifiante, car Weasmoche fonçait droit sur lui, toutes lèvres dehors. 

Il était encore temps de fuir ! 


End file.
